


saudade

by feelikeshitinc



Category: Goons (Podcast)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, these two are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelikeshitinc/pseuds/feelikeshitinc
Summary: dallas is usually the one who leaves first, no matter where they are.
Relationships: Mcnasty/Soup
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	saudade

**Author's Note:**

> so this was supposed to be a 1k thing but here we are, 4.7k later... i guess i just love mcsoup more than i thought
> 
> hope u enjoy!!

it usually goes like this: they meet, stand awkwardly in front of each other for a few excruciatingly long seconds, one of them makes a move and they fuck. dallas is usually the one who leaves first, no matter where they are, with the exception of his own home but they rarely go there anyway. 

today, it’s no different.

it’s frantic, messy and frankly kind of disgusting but they have to keep it like that or else they’re going to overflow and ruin everything.

the rain taps on eric’s car windows and it’s getting chilly in there but they both ignore the discomfort. 

eric’s head bumps against the back of his backseat in an involuntary response to dallas swallowing him all the way down in one smooth go. a sigh escapes him and he forces himself to keep his hands by his sides because dallas hates having his hair pulled.

“i’m not some bitch you can fuck at your own pace.” he said the first time eric made that mistake.

the second time, dallas had left. he tends to be dramatic like that but eric doesn’t fault him for it. he lets the other do whatever he wants because dallas is a ticking bomb and he doesn’t want to get caught in the explosion. he has his own shit to deal with anyway.

dallas twirls his tongue and hums, vibrations traveling all the way to eric’s spine and he can’t help but thrust up, his body seeking all the pleasure it can get. the motion makes dallas gag a little and the sound he makes afterwards is music to eric’s ears. the boy only takes a split second to regain his composure though and he’s back at it immediately, moving up and down eric’s cock with so much ease, it makes eric’s head spin. this little cocksucker probably gets lots of practice and not just from him.

that thought makes him feel weird as soon as it forms in his mind and he tries to focus on what’s going on in between his legs. dallas comes up and licks at his head and looks up at him. their eyes meet and eric almost loses control and reaches out, the urge to cup the blonde’s face hitting him all too suddenly. dallas’ eyes are usually so clear but now they’re clouded with lust and strain and eric needs to stop thinking about this quickly so he looks away, leaning his head back again.

dallas makes a small noise in the back of his throat then and eric looks down once more only to find the blonde palming himself through his jeans. 

“hey, i can take care of that” he says and it feels like ages since either of them has spoken. he can’t even remember if they had said “hi” when they met earlier. 

dallas closes his eyes for a second before pulling off of him. “no, i don’t have time for that today. this’ll have to do.”

his voice sounds wrecked and before eric can groan and tell him to go back to what he was doing, the boy does it on his own. his picks up the pace and uses his free hand to cup his balls and play with them and eric is getting dangerously close.

“where?” he asks in between heavy breaths and he doesn’t need to specify because dallas knows what he’s talking about. the blonde doesn’t pull off so eric has his answer.

a few more expert licks and eric is coming down dallas’ throat and the blonde takes every drop of it. in the high of the orgasm, he distantly hears dallas make a tiny sound as he also cums in his pants. 

eric pretends the sight of the boy on his knees, pushing his hair back and licking his lips as he’s done doesn’t do things to more than his dick.

the blonde leaves the second he composes himself, slamming the door of eric’s car a little too violently and not giving a shit about the pouring rain soaking him.

eric watches him go until he can no longer distinguish his form over the thick layer of rain falling down.

  
  


//

  
  


it usually goes like this: one of them texts the other to see if he's free, they arrange a time and a place and they fuck at least twice a week.

it's been three weeks and eric hasn't heard a peep from the other. 

lately, dallas has been the one to call him first, always in a hurry but never skipping a week so eric naturally assumed it was going to be the same for their next encounter but that was not the case. so after missing their second fuck of the week, eric texted him but got no reply so he stopped trying. the blonde would eventually show up again. 

he knows, deep down, that dallas has other people and that he could leave eric behind whenever he wants but he's always got the feeling the boy would hit him up again and he's never been wrong so far. 

he doesn't feel anxious or scared or hurt. they don't do that. they just fuck sometimes. they're not even the "friends" part of the whole "friends with benefit" deal. so he understands that there's no point in worrying nor overthinking anything that involves the both of them. 

he also has other people to have sex with but dallas is the only boy he sleeps with. he's got a feeling it's not the same for dallas and he ignores the ugly taste that thought leaves in his mouth for the millionth time.

  
  
  


//

  
  


it's around a month after that he sees dallas again but it's by chance. 

he's walking around downtown with a friend when dallas and what eric takes a second too long to realise are the friends he's usually with, come from around a corner and almost bump into him. 

"hey" he says, keeping his tone as monotone as possible to try and mask his surprise. 

dallas looks up at him briefly and mutters a quiet "hey" in response before resuming to walk with his pals and that's all there is to their meeting.

eric noticed though, how hunched the blonde's shoulders were and how tired his pretty eyes looked and he can't stop thinking about it for the rest of the day.

  
  


//

  
  


porn really isn’t doing it for him tonight so he closes it and decides to resort to his good ol’ imagination to masturbate. he hasn’t had sex in a long ass time and he’s horny as shit and yet nothing seems to work.

he settles back against his pillows and gets back to it, closing his eyes. his fingers and palm are lubed up to make the slide easier and he starts a slow rhythm, taking his time on the head and as he thumbs at it, an image flashes in his mind. it’s dallas and how good he looked the last time he gave eric a blowjob. what he would give to have the boy here right now, spit wet lips wrapped around him, looking up at him with clear wide eyes and pink cheeks hollowing to accommodate his length, hair getting in his face. 

eric speeds up and a choked off moan escapes his lips and his head falls back. “ _ dallas… _ ” he pants and god, he misses him. he wants the boy here, doesn’t even care about sex, he just  _ wants _ \-- 

the orgasm hits him so suddenly, his eyes fly wide open and he groans louder than he’s ever done, spilling all over himself. 

it takes him a moment to compose himself, his breathing so heavy he thinks he’s going to pass out. 

“fuck” he exhales after what feels like ages and he slumps on the bed, hating how sticky he is, hating the porn that didn’t help him, hating his own stupid stupid heart for falling for a guy he only has sex with.

_ not anymore…  _ his mind provides and eric wants to scream. it’s been a month and a half and dallas has not come back and eric, for some reason, refuses to acknowledge the fact that maybe the thing they had going on is over and that it was so unimportant to dallas that he hadn’t deemed it necessary to have a proper closure. 

eric could hit him up again but the risk of coming off as clingy and demanding scares him. he doesn’t want the other to think he’s desperate or worse, that he’s got feelings. he’d rather die than have that truth come out, not when he knows he would get laughed at with no hesitation.

he gets up to clean himself and he avoids looking at his reflection in the mirror, knowing he would hate the expression on his face. 

  
  


//

  
  


it’s a cloudy friday afternoon and he has no plans with his friends. they’re all out of town in college and he’s thinking about ordering a shit ton of junk food, watch five movies in a row and get as stoned as possible so that his mind doesn’t wander in strange places. he always stops thinking about bad things when he smokes and that’s exactly what he needs right now.

rain is just starting to tap at his windows when he picks up his phone to hit his plug and he hopes the guy doesn’t bitch about the bad weather and agrees to meet him.

he’s halfway through writing his text when a call comes in and eric freezes on the spot, his fingers almost losing grip on his phone.

_ there’s no way. _

dallas is calling him and eric is so stunned, he almost misses the call. he scrambles to accept it and puts the phone to his ear.

“dall-”

“eric” the other cuts him off and eric doesn’t miss the urgency in his rough voice. eric missed it so much, no point in trying to hide it. “can i come at yours? like… right now?” 

eric hears the sound of the rain coming from dallas’ end and it reminds him of the last time they met properly. 

fuck his plans for the night. “sure. i’m home so you can come anytim-”

the call ends before he can finish and that confuses him. the blonde sounded breathless and in a hurry and that worries him.

suddenly he’s not hungry anymore so he decides to pass up on ordering food and he doesn’t wanna risk someone interrupting them. that is, if dallas is coming over for sex. eric doesn’t know anymore. maybe the other is going over to finally tell eric that they’re done, that he’s found somebody and that’s why he vanished and honestly? eric wouldn’t even be mad about it. it would be fitting, to have it end this way. with rain and thunder in the background. 

  
  


he finds himself pacing in his living room and decides to sit down on his couch but as soon as he settle down, someone knocks at his door and he springs back up. 

he quickly walks to the door and opens it without even checking or asking who it is and he finds exactly who he thought, except--

“what the fuck happened to your face?” he almost yells in surprise. dallas is all beat up on top of being soaked like an abandoned cat. he’s got a split brow and bottom lip, his nose is bleeding and he's got scratches all over. eric thinks there's some residue blood on his hair that the rain didn't quite manage to wash away and eric panics.

"can i come in?" and in person, dallas' voice sounds way rougher, as if he has yelled at the top of his lungs for hours on end.

eric moves out of the way and dallas steps in and eric doesn't miss the way he wobbles. 

dallas stands in the middle of his living room, hands in his pockets and dripping all over eric's floor and they seem to notice at the same time. 

dallas looks up at him then and eric speaks up to break the awkward silence. 

"do you need a change of clothes?" he asks, extremely wary because he doesn't know what brought dallas here, he doesn't know where they stand and what dallas wants from him.

"no" the blonde starts, then seems to change his mind "i mean--  _ no _ . i just" he stops again, bites at his lip on instinct and groans right after because it hurts. 

eric's chest hurts at the sight and he decides to put an end to the boy's struggles. "come with me." he heads towards his bathroom and when dallas walks in after him he tells the boy to sit down on the edge of his bathtub. dallas lowers his head and does as he's told and that is enough of a sign that something is terribly wrong. dallas never does as he’s told. 

eric opens his cabinet and fishes out his first aid box and goes to sit on the toilet in front of dallas.

“i can do it.” dallas says and eric can see that the boy is uncomfortable by the way he’s hugging himself and making himself smaller. the blonde clearly doesn’t want to be here but something tells him that he has nowhere else to go at the moment. 

“shut up and let me help you.” he answers and he’s surprised by how calm and firm he sounds. the way dallas’ eyes widen at his words lets him know his tone got across and without another word, he gets to work.

he takes out disinfectant, cotton balls and bandaids and sets them down next to the sink. 

he pours some disinfectant on a cotton ball and leans closer to dallas and the boy hisses softly when the liquid first touches his cuts. eric pats at them methodically and dallas does his best to avoid eye contact. the older doesn’t fault him for it. he would probably do the same in circumstances like these.

“so, are you going to tell me what happened?” he says as he’s applying a bandaid to dallas’ right cheek. he looks up at those pretty blue eyes and the boy doesn’t avoid his gaze this time but he seems to have on intention to answer and almost looks confrontational.

_ this fucking dumbass country boy _ , eric thinks.  _ so stubborn.  _

eric resumes his ministrations and asks the blonde to hold paper to his nose until the bleeding stops and the boy obliges, still in silence. 

when it’s time to treat dallas’ split lip, eric sits closer to the edge of the toilet and leans in, bringing two fingers under dallas’ chin to inspect the wound better. the blonde clearly doesn’t like that gesture and he moves away, leaning backwards and staring straight at eric like he just spit in his face.

“you don’t need to.” his words betray his actions. he sounds so fragile and small and lost and eric realises that this boy is only twenty two years old, living in an entirely new state, with no one outside of a couple of friends. eric kind of forgot until now because the boy in front of him is more mature than most people he knows, he acts like he has it all figured out and he looks and acts strong but at the end of the day, he's still a young man who gets into fights and refuses to explain why, someone who clearly needs help but doesn't want to acknowledge that he does.

"i don't." eric says "but i want to." 

dallas looks at him then and he's searching for something on eric's face and when he doesn't find it, his shoulders sag and he sits better and eric takes it as a sign to continue what he was doing. 

he lifts dallas' chin and looks at the cut. it's not too deep but it might leave a tiny scar. a sudden urge to find whoever did this to dallas and beat their ass to the ground boils in his veins. the rage makes the hand that’s holding the boy's face tremble and they both notice and look at each other at the same time. there’s surprise in dallas’ eyes and eric clears his throat to break the moment, embarrassed at being caught feeling like this. 

he goes to apply disinfectant on the broken lip when a hand comes up to stop his wrist and he’s about to speak up and finally yell at the boy to just let himself be helped but he can’t, because dallas lunges forward, throwing aside the paper he was holding to his nose, wraps his arms around eric’s neck and kisses him so roughly, eric almost loses balance. 

dallas is everywhere. he’s almost on his lap and his scent, almost covered by the smell of the rain, floods eric’s senses and his lips are chapped and eric tastes blood and he can’t do this-- dallas is hurt. 

eric scoots back and grabs at dallas’ shoulders to put distance between them and the first thing he sees and hears is dallas being in pain because his lip is bleeding again.  _ dumbass. _

“what the hell are you doing? you’re hurt. you can’t just-”

“why do you care?” dallas raises his voice then and it’s much more similar than the voice eric remembers him using every other time they have spoken. “i wanna fuck. let’s just fuck.  _ fuck me _ , eric.” he says and it sounds strained, like he’s begging but also the complete opposite. eric’s starting to get mad. “isn’t that what we always do? isn’t that what you want? isn’t that why you said yes to me coming here to begin with?”

“ _ shut up _ .” he grits out. “just shut the hell up. let me finish this and then you’re leaving.”

this stuns dallas into silence and a part of eric feels bad but the other tells him this is the right thing to do. 

dallas is still half on top of him and when eric tries to make him move back to where he was, dallas brings his hands up and grabs at the front of his hoodie, lowering his head and leaning it on eric’s chest. his heart skips a beat at the proximity and he doesn’t know what comes next.

“please, eric.” and the boy sounds so broken that eric almost tears up. he ducks his head to try and look at dallas but his long hair blocks the view.

eric doesn’t know what the blonde is begging for but he’s sure that dallas doesn’t know either.

as eric tosses aside the cotton ball he was still holding, words that dallas had said to him a while ago come back to him -  _ “i don’t like being held, okay? i’m not a girl. i don’t need to be held, alright? keep your hands to yourself.” _ \- and he smiles at the memory. 

he cups dallas’ face and feels how tense his body gets at the touch and he kisses him before the younger can say or do anything.

it’s disgusting. the blood isn’t that much but it’s enough for him to taste it but now that he’s started he can’t stop.

after the initial surprise, dallas melts against him and lets himself be kissed, settling better against eric and it’s only then that he remembers they’re still in his bathroom.

he stops the kiss and looks the boy in the eye, still holding him “does it hurt anywhere else? do i need to-”

“no, it’s mostly my face.” dallas says in a hurry and he tries to lean back in to resume the kiss but eric’s arms won’t budge.

“are you sure?”

“yes-  _ yes _ , i’m sure. eric, come on,  _ i want _ \--” eric interrupts him and kisses him again. he doesn't want to hear what dallas wants and he also doesn’t miss the way dallas whines in pain and keeps it in mind as he circles the boy’s thighs and lifts him up to take him to his bedroom. dallas grips at his hoodie tighter to not fall and the movement brings them all too close and eric can't get enough of his smell. 

  
  


eric takes him to his bedroom and slowly lays him down and before dallas can say anything about how eric doesn't need to be gentle with him, he starts undressing.

_ this is what dallas wants from me _ , he thinks and it hurts because eric wants it too but there’s so much more… so much more. but if this is the only way then so be it. he's missed this boy too much to pass up this opportunity. 

after all this he can go back to being miserable but tonight, just for tonight, he needs to feel dallas again.

  
  


he throws his hoodie to the side and he's left with a white t-shirt but he keeps that on for now. he goes to unzip his pants while he places a knee on the bed, in between dallas' open legs and the blonde's eyes are on him the entire time, pupils blown wide and shining with something that wasn't there before. 

dallas catches himself staring and he sits up to undress himself but the movement is too sudden and he hisses, a hand flying to clutch his side.

eric wants to jump in and ask him if he's okay but dallas moves on without a word, takes off his jacket and shirt, groaning as silently as he can. he also unzips his pants but leaves them on. it's a thing they do. dallas’ chest is peppered with bruises and scratches and eric almost hisses himself at the sight of them. they must hurt like a bitch but dallas clearly doesn’t want him looking too much so he doesn’t.

it's when he averts his eyes that he sees that dallas is already hard and it's a strong contrast to his own body, which desires this but doesn't seem to want to get excited about it. 

he goes down, thinking he just needs to get into it first, and presses his hand on dallas' crotch and the boy, previously holding himself up on his elbows, slumps on the bed completely and hums in pleasure. eric starts moving up and down through dallas' boxers and he leans down to mouth at his neck, leaving licks and tiny bites in his wake.

dallas  _ whines _ when eric settles on one specific spot of his neck and that's new. eric wants to hear him again so he bites down again as he slips a hand in the boy's underwear and dallas whines again, even more high pitched. eric can't get enough of it.

"lift your legs" eric tells him and dallas does so immediately, stunning eric once more with how pliant and obedient he's being.

_ he's hurt. he just wants to make you do all the work. _

he takes dallas’ pants and underwear off and he sees so many bruises there too, especially on his thighs. they’re fresh so his skin is red but give it a day and it’ll start getting ugly.

dallas sees him staring and gently kicks him in the hip and eric snaps out of it, not knowing what face he’s making.

“move” dallas incites and eric decides to do something he normally doesn’t. they have some unspoken rules and roles in this. dallas usually does this but eric thinks that it doesn’t matter anymore, their rhythm broken and unbalanced. so he scoots down and splays his hands on dallas’ thighs and as he feels the boy tense up at the unexpected action, he gives an experimental lick at dallas’ head. 

“ _wha-”_ eric opens his mouth and starts going down on him and dallas loses his words and all that comes out is a choked off moan. eric doesn’t stop, too high on the blonde’s sounds, too focused on making him feel good because his own body isn’t in the right place so he might as well forget about himself. 

_ i should end this once and for all tonight. _

he swirls his tongue around the head, like dallas has done with him multiple times, and hands suddenly grab at his hair and pull. now dallas knows what it feels like, to want to touch when in this position, when having someone swallowing you down completely.

dallas lightly thrusts into his mouth and it’s clear he didn’t mean to do it because he groans right after and starts pulling at eric’s hair insistently to get his attention. “stop-” the word comes out urgent and eric panics. he pulls off immediately and his eyes shoot up to the other.

“did i-”

“fuck me.” dallas interrupts and he means it this time, troubled expression he had in the bathroom earlier now gone. “i need you to fuck me right now, eric.” 

that single sentence lights his body on fire and something in eric awakens. he moves before he knows it, taking his pants off and getting the lube on his nightstand in a flash.

he pours a lot of it on his fingers and spreads dallas’ legs with his free hand and immediately starts prodding at his hole and two fingers go in easily. 

“did you prepare?” he can’t help but ask but he honestly doesn’t want to know the answer. it’s clear this visit wasn’t planned so dallas was probably…

“just-  _ move _ .” and eric does, tries to concentrate on the task at hand and he starts pushing his index and middle finger in and out and when they go all the way in, he begins scissoring them and dallas whines again and again, his hips naturally meeting eric’s fingers and that’s the hottest thing they’ve ever done. dallas has never been like this with him and eric intends to enjoy it to the fullest, uncaring of what comes after.

he inserts one more finger and the stretch seems to burn a little but it takes dallas a very short amount of time to adjust and before he knows it, the blonde is tugging at his arm, signaling him to pull out and get shit done.

eric lubes himself up as well and lines up to dallas’ hole and when he pushes in, dallas’ hands come up to hold onto his arms. he feels the boy closer than he’s ever done and his chest swells with emotion and he closes his eyes to send it away but the feeling of dallas all around him, warm and welcoming, makes him crumble.

_ stop doing this to yourself, dumbass _ .

he start a decently fast pace right off the bat and the room is filled with his groans and with dallas’ soft sounds that suddenly turn into sobs. eric opens his eyes again and stops, scared he might have hurt the other.

“ _ fuck _ \- shit. that hurts like a motherfucker.” dallas says, face scrunched up in actual pain and eric stops completely.

“we should stop. you’re in no condition. i shouldn’t have agreed-”

“no, don’t. i don’t want you to stop. just- i can take it.”

“i don’t care if you can take it or not,  _ dallas _ . you’re clearly in pain and we shouldn’t be doing this anyway.” he starts to pull out, all the previous heat completely gone. he’s so stupid. he should’ve driven the boy to the hospital but he let his feelings get the better of him as always. what a loser.

“what do you mean ‘ _ anyway _ ’?” the blonde grabs at him and prevents him from pulling out.

“nothing.” he’s not doing this. “you should just clean up and rest, not get fucking railed. you got beat up, this isn’t the time for sex.”

“oh so now you don’t want to fuck me anymore, is that it? are you suddenly tired of little country boy dallas when he decides to let himself go a little more?” the boy lets him pull out, his voice high and indignant. 

eric freezes at those words because he can’t believe what he’s hearing. “ _ what? _ ”

dallas scoffs and moves to grab his clothes, grimacing once again. “nothing. i don’t know why i decided to call you. it was a stupid ass idea. i’m gonna get out of your face, don’t you worry.” 

“ _ dallas _ .” he calls, raising his voice.

“what.”

“why did you vanish for so long?” his voice softens and he hates it. he hadn’t planned on ever asking that but here he is.

“huh?” dallas asks but he sees that eric isn’t saying anything back, just waiting for an answer. “i had some shit to sort out, okay? none of your fucking business.”

yeah, it isn’t, isn’t it? he shouldn’t care. “you’re right. i just- worried about you.”  _ oh no _ . “and i know that you probably don’t give a shit about it but i did worry. everyday. even though i knew i wasn’t supposed to, that i had no right to do so. and yet there i was, wondering if maybe i did something wrong. if i made you run away because you realised what i feel for you. but you are right. it is none of my fucking business because you don’t want it to be.” 

dallas’ eyes widen at his outburst and they stare at each other for far too long, paralised.

“what did you say?”

eric sighs. he’s gone and done it. he spilled all the damned beans. he genuinely wants to die in a fire. “you heard me, dumbass. don’t make me repeat myself.” he sits on the bed, half naked and half hard and feeling ridiculous. 

“are you fucking kidding me?” dallas laments and eric braces himself. “you like me?”

he nods, not even trying to deny any of it anymore. what’s the point in acting difficult right now? 

“i can’t believe this, you stupid motherfucker.”

eric frowns. “hey, fuck you. you think this is easy? i can’t help the way i feel.”

“neither can i!” dallas throws his arms in the air in disbelief and groans right after.

“yeah, i know you can’t help that you only care about me when my dick is in your ass. i get it. i know already.”

dallas doesn’t answer right away but he’s staring at eric like he’s grown another head. “you surely cannot be  _ this _ stupid.”

“what are you talking about?”

“ _ oh my go _ -” dallas whispers and laughs, an empty and tired sound. “you think i would call you and ask you to come here after i got my shit pushed in because i only want sex from you? you think every time i run away without looking back after we fuck, i do because i’m an asshole? no, fucker. i do what i do because it’s hard for me, to fucking accept that i like a man, alright? but i got to think a lot about it this past month and the truth is that i can’t deny it anymore. i like you even when your dick isn’t in my ass, okay? _ jesus _ . there i said it. happy?”

“no! no, i’m not happy. what the fuck? you can’t just-”

“i can and i did. now, you can do whatever the fuck you want with this information. i’m tired.”

eric can't believe this. what the hell is going on? dallas likes him too? what?

"are you kidding?" he asks and he doesn't sound like himself and he hates the bubbling feeling rising up in his chest. 

dallas is avoiding his gaze and eric has had enough, he just wants--

he gets on all fours and crawls to the boy. when dallas feels his presence, he lifts his face and peeks from between long strands of hair. he flinches and tries to back away. "what are you do-"

eric leans forward and captures his lips in a soft peck. then another. and another. dallas doesn't answer but isn't trying to fight it.

"does it hurt?" eric whispers, a breath away from dallas' lips and he feels dallas shake his head so he goes in again, cupping the boy's cheeks and pressing a little bit more and the blonde finally presses back. eric takes that as a sign to take it a little further and he licks dallas' top lip. the boy whines and circles an arm around eric's neck and their bodies are way way closer now. 

" _ more _ ." dallas presses forward and eric places his hands on the blonde's chest to make him lay down again. he crawls on top of him and they keep kissing. 

dallas opens his legs under eric and thrusts up while biting at his lip. 

"i'm not going to fuck you, dallas." he says sexily. "you're hurt."

dallas gasps and lets eric go. "oh come on-"

"no." "don't be a bitch and put your cock in me."

"i will most definitely not."

"fuck you. i'm breaking up with you." 

eric blinks in surprise. "i didn't even know we were together." he puts a hand on his heart mockingly. " _ nooo _ , please. don't leave me, country boy." 

"suck my ass, i hate you."

"aww, that's too bad. i really like you." 

dallas gives him the middle finger but eric can't miss the smile on his face and he's struck with the knowledge that dallas is one of those people whose smile lights up their entire face. he can't believe he had never seen that bbefore. he has so much to learn about this boy.

"can i at least get off somehow?" the blonde asks and eric almost coos at his evident pout.

"okay, big baby, i got you."

  
  


//

  
  


eric takes him to the hospital that night and dallas tells him everything. why he got into a fight and why he disappeared for a while. the younger asks him to be patient because he knows he can be difficult to deal with sometimes. eric smiles and kisses him from across his seat in the car. he wouldn't have it any other way. 

"can you say it? that you like me?"

"no."

"aw, why not?" 

"no."

"i like you a lot."

"shut up."

"i like you."

"eric, i swear to god."

"i like you."

"i like you too, now shut the hell up and drive." 

eric grins and turns the music on and it's a metal song. they sing at the top of their lungs all the way back to eric's.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
